Modern day male contraceptives are uncomfortable and mechanically reduce the pleasure for both parties in sexual intercourse. The alternative to male contraceptives are the female contraceptives such as the diaphram, that are tedious to place and sometimes uncomfortable for both parties. The contraceptive pill for the female has many untoward effects that have been made apparent through research and study. This has stimulated the pharmaceutical interests to find a pill that would be suitable for the male. The safety of such an oral or injectable contraceptive for the male has not been proven safe and if we are to learn a lesson from the side effects of the female hormonal contraceptive that have become apparent after long-term use, this new hormonal approach for the male may prove to be equally dangerous. This invention offers an alternative for all the above.